Mysterious Guys in Mystic Falls
by DramaShay
Summary: Bella and her dad Charlie travel to Mystic Falls for a summer vacation. Who will they meat? Old enemies? New friends? New enemies? Read story, you will be thankful you did.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction. So please R&R. Vampire Diaries and Twilight crossover. **

**This is when Charlie has Bella for the summer when she is still young. About 13 and they visit Mystic Falls.**

**Mysterious Guys in Mystic Falls**

So I don't know my dad Charlie very well. My mom usually sends me to his house for the summer. He isn't very social at all. Sometimes it gets annoying, no one around to talk to. But it's okay, sometimes. He picked me up at the airport and we are traveling an even longer distance. We are headed to some creepy town called mystic falls, out in the middle of some dump in Virginia.

Charlie decided not to drive his cop car all the way down here, so at the airport we got a rental car. It was a yellow Porch. I wasn't all about cars or whatever, but this one was nice. We only had a little luggage, what I had straight from the airport, and Charlie had a few suitcases.

"Hey, Bells, we're pulling into the Hotel." Charlie said, he looked really happy to be out of Forks for a change.

"Yeah, it looks nice." It was big and grand. I honestly don't know how he afforded it though. We headed to the front desk to check in. He rented two rooms. He grabbed the keys and we went up the elevators to our room.

"Here, Bells. You get your own room." He handed me my key and I unlocked the door. When I walked in, I saw a queen four-poster bed, with heavy curtains around it. I set my bags down and walked around. There was a large walk in closet with mirrors everywhere, and lights.

"Wow, this is so awesome." I said to myself. There was a huge walk-in closet waiting to be filled with close and shoes.

"Your make-up is to dark." I reeled around, looking for the noise. "And your hair would be nicer if it was straight." Ok, this is creepy. And then I found it.

"A talking Mirror?"

"Yeah, what do you think I am, man?"

Before she could speak she decided to leave the closet. This was like a resort spa instead of a cheap hotel. She looked at the room service menu.

"Pizza, cinnamon rolls, shakes, chocolate dipped fruit." This is so cool! _Knock knock knock._

"This room just gets spookier and spookier doesn't it?" She walked to the door and looked threw the peep hole. _Whew, just Charlie, _she thought. She opened the door to reveal an awkward looking Charlie standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground.

"I-Uh, I, came to see if everything is ok. How is the room? Cozy?"

"It's great Charlie. Uh-I-Uh, thanks." She tried to say.

"Yeah, ok. Tomorrow we are going to see the town. Sleep tight, or whatever. I'll be right next door." He definitely wasn't the comfortable type of guy at having a casual conversation.

"No problem." I said. He nodded and turned to leave. I shut the door and jumped on my bed.

_Let's see what we're in for tomorrow._

_**Ok, this is my First Fanfiction. so please R&R. And I need story ideas of what they are gonna do in mystic falls. I need some good ideas please. **  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Edward, Charlie, Elena, Matt, and Bonnie, Alice or anyone else from Twilight or The Vampire Diaries! If I did I would not need to visit this site, would I?**

**A/N: Please review to let me know someone is following this story. This chapter will be a lot better than the first. I promise you. And remember, it is my first story on here.**

**Chapter Two:**

Bella woke to a knock at the door. She looked over at the clock. 6:30 a.m. She stretched out her arms and tried to climb out of bed. She walked in the dark trying to find the door. Again the door knocked.

"I'm coming, clam down. Ghesse." A quick look though the peep hole revealed Charlie, standing in his day's attire. He was an early bird. The door squeaked open slowly.

"Were you sleeping Bells?"

"Oh, not at all, it's only 6:30 in the morning." She said bluntly.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to let you know I was headed down for breakfast."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." I said.

As usual he waited a second and turned around awkwardly.

"I'll never get used to that." She shut her door and walked to her bathroom. She wasn't one to wear makeup and such, since she was only 13, but she wanted to make an appearance here in this town. She chose the basics. Powder base, eye liner, and blush. She decided to straighten her waist length brown hair.

"I need to do a little shopping. I don't wanna look like a tourist. Let's see, how about skinny jeans, my zebra print camisole, black cardigan, and my favorite flats." She looked at herself in the body length mirror in the closet. "Very nice."

"Music is what I need." She found a stereo on a table and turned the volume up and started listening to Adele, Set Fire to the Rain.

"I set fire to the rain, watch it pour as I touched your face, cause there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew."

Then she remembered she was supposed to be doing something.

"Oh, yeah. Breakfast." She told herself. She got her purse and her key, shut off the lights and found the elevator. It took some time to find the cafeteria room. When she finally found it, she saw Charlie siting at a table, with coffee in hand with a few donuts.

_The life of a cop. Donuts and coffee._

She reached out to take a seat. Charlie barley glanced up from the newspaper he had as well.

"Hey Bells. They have a good selection of food here."

"Kay." Bella got up and went to the tables of food set up.

There were eggs, pancakes, French toast, syrup, regular toast, and fruit. She chose a banana nut muffin and a mocha coffee. She sat back down with Charlie and looked around.

In the distance she saw a few people sitting together. There were two girls and three guys. A blond girl and guy, one of the guys had honey brown hair, the other girl had short pixie brown hair, and the last at the table was a guy with bulky arms and a cute smile across his face.

There were two guys at another table with a girl sitting by the taller one. She looked nice, she had long brown hair. Two girls walked up, they looked happy. One of the girls, who was a blond, was glaring at the shorter guy.

_Wow, he is so cute. _Bella was looking at the shorter guy at the second table, the one that had the girl glare at him. _Man, the one with honey blond hair was cute as well. Too bad I probably wont meet either one of them._

Then both of the guys she had thought about looked at her. They were on the other side of the room. The sort guy smiled at her, the honey blond looked at her, puzzled.

Charlie looked up long enough to see her smile go away.

"Bella, what's up. You haven't started eating yet." Charlie just laughed after talking. Bella jerked her head away from her targets. "Um, ya, I know. I was just uh, reading a poster over there."

_A poster? What was that? _Bella shook her head. Charlie's head was already covered by his paper. She quickly looked back at both of the boys, the shorter guy was gone. The other one was looking at his party.

She quickly ate her muffin and sipped her coffee.

"You're done Bella? Ok, well what do you wanna visit today?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, hey, I have to run up to my room, I forgot something. I will be real quick." She got up.

"No problem. I will wait for you down here." Bella walked out of the room and headed for her room. She wasn't sure what she was coming up for. She went to the bathroom to make sure her make-up was okay. She washed her hands and applied lotion to her hands. It was her favorite. Vanilla Flutter. It was from bath&body works. She had to do a little touch up, just in case she happened to run into any cute boys today. She walked out into her room, where the bed was.

"That wasn't there before." One her bed was a red rose, with a card attached.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Come down sometime_

_So I can meet you_

_D._

"D? Who could that be, who would wanna meet me? Maybe it was one of those guys. How could they get in here? Maybe they could have gotten room service to do it." She picked up the rose and smelled it. It seriously had a foreign smell. Nothing like she had ever smelled. But it was a good smell.

She placed the rose on a table and slipped the note in her pocket. The card was heavy paper with old elegant handwriting. Like from a different time.

She should have been a little freaked out, but she wasn't. She felt a kind of high from the note and rose. She decided it was time to go back down stairs.

Bella met Charlie at the same table. When he saw her, he got up and motioned for the doors. He headed outside and she followed him to the car.

**A/N: So this is the story line so far. Please review if you have any suggestions. You might even be lucky and have them be used. I'll even give you a shout out in the story for your idea. Review even a :) or :( to let me know it has been read by someone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Mysterious Guys in Mystic Falls**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight, (sniffle…) **

**I wanna say thank-you to Lady Elena Bella Petrova, LadyDraxx, Lelithcase39girl, and beverlie4055 for your reviews. If anyone has any opinions or suggestions or something they wanna see in the story just share in the review or PM, I would gladly use them!**

!#$%^&!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

Bella and her dad were driving along the strange roads of Mystic Falls. This town was just as small as Forks, but there were a lot more houses and such. It was still a lot different than Phoenix.

Charlie was so quiet, he still hadn't said much while they were in the car. But if he had, she wouldn't have been paying attention. She was still thinking about the mysterious rose she had found on her bed. It made a sort of high in her head.

All she could think about was that guy across the hotel. There were two of them she paid a lot of attention to, the cute boy that was at the larger table with the pixie girl and burly guy. Then there was the one at the other table.

He had everyone glaring at him. His hair was very ruffled, like he had just gotten out of bed. He had a smirk that could make any girl drown over her own drool. He looked a lot older than the first guy. And they were both a lot older than she was.

Bella looked out her window at the scenery. All the trees were bright green, but different than Forks' trees. They were bright and dry. The ones she was used to were all wet and a darker green from too much rain.

The car stopped and made Bella look up. They were in a parking lot. The sign nearby read Mystic Grill.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked.

"Um, you'll see." Charlie said.

They walked on inside. It looked like the town hangout; there were teens and preteens all around. Grown-ups were sitting around the bar, while teens played pool, and other people sat around watching the current game on the flat screens.

"Hey, Bella, find a table and wait there. K?"

"No problem," Charlie walked off. "I swear, he can be weird a lot of times. No questions asked." She mumbled to herself. It was almost hard to find a table. There were a lot of people sitting at them. She found a table nearby and sat down. Then a teenager walked over to her.

"Can I help you with anything?" The teenager asked. He was a blond guy, about 17 maybe. He was very polite and handsome as well. He wore a blue shirt with a white rag over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

"I'm Mat, your waiter. Would you like anything?"

"Oh, sure, a and a root beer." She said politely.

He wrote it down and left. Within no time he was back with two glasses. Bella took the Dr. Pepper. Then Charlie came back with someone by his side. She sipped down the drink as she stared at their feet. She still didn't even look up. They were talking.

"Bella, I want you to meet Damon."

Bella was so thirsty she was still drinking. Then, with the straw still in her mouth she slowly looked upwards, starting from the man's feet and up.

His shoes were very fashionable, same with his pants. He had a black button up shirt with a collar.

When she saw his face she gasped. His eyes bore into her and made her stomach do flips. His hair was just as shaggy as before and just as sexy.

It was the man from the hotel. The one she goggled at.

"Bella, I said this was Damon." Charlie pressed, making sure Bella herd that time. Oh, she _herd_ all right.

"Hello, I'm Damon." His voice was amazing.

"Bella, I'm Bella." She felt a little embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you." Damon took her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, same with you." Bella's face was red. His lips were so soft.

_D-A-M-O-N, Ddddd-amon. _

She said his name over in her head a dozen times.

"Bella, did you get those drinks?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah the waiter came over."

"Well I'm gonna go pay for them." Charlie walked off and Damon turned to face her.

"You know," said Damon. "Your face is like the color of roses, _very_ _red."_ Damon smiled as he said this.

"Uh, thanks." Bella smiled at him.

"Any time." Damon's smile was so mysterious; he tilted his head sideways and raised only part of his mouth.

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but Charlie had already walked up.

"By the way Bella, I forgot to tell you. Damon here has offered to show us around." Charlie explained.

"Yes, there are just so much of this town to see, and only locals would know the full history." Damon smiled.

The three of them turned to go outside. A tall kid came up to Damon, the other guy from the hotel that had been with him. The guy had a girl with him as well. She was about my age. She was also from the hotel.

"Hello Damon. What are you up to today?"

"Just a little site seeing. Why? Wanna tag along?" Damon showed off that half smile again.

"Should I?" The tall guy had a serious look on his face.

"Brother, why must you always be in my business?" Damon just turned from him and went right on walking.

"I want to go." It was the other girl who had spoken. Damon stopped in his tracks and turned away.

The girl faced Bella and smiled at her.

"I'm Elena." The girl extended her hand towards Bella. She took it and they shook hands.

"This is Bella." Damon said before she could speak herself.

"And this is Stefan." Elena smiled and pointed towards the other guy.

"He is my dear loving brother." Damon said, while silently chuckling.

"And Elena is my girlfriend." Stefan said.

Charlie was still standing around, looking confused.

Damon again spoke up. "This is Charlie, Bella's father; he is a sheriff, from Washington." Everyone in the group took turns shaking Charlie's hand. Damon had a gleam in his eyes and looked at Stefan, as he said Sheriff.

"Well guys, we must go. A lot of site seeing to show them." Damon lightly took their arms and turned them out the door.

"Where do you plan on going first?" Stefan asked.

"Um, I was thinking about the old Fells Church." Damon smiled his half smile at his brother. He tended to use that smile a lot.

"A church?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, there is a lot of history there. If it wasn't for that church I probably wouldn't be here." Then Damon gave a deep laugh.

Stefan and Elena looked at each other. Stefan didn't look happy. He was looking around like Damon was spilling a secret of his or something.

The two boys started arguing with each other. Elena kept smiling at Bella and Charlie.

"They can never go without fighting for a second." Elena stated, looking embarrassed.

After about what seemed like an hour, which was only about 10 minutes, Elena had Stefan and Damon chilled off. She looked relieved.

Elena pretty much made Stefan walk off away from Damon, muttering about something.

"You guys can ride in your car and follow behind me."

"Ok." Charlie said, they climbed into the rented Porch.

_I can't believe Damon is going with us, how did this happen? _

Bella was so happy; she just couldn't believe how her day was going. First she sees two incredibly hot guys in the same place, then she finds a rose on her bed, then she meets one of the hot guys, and now she was going with him around town.

Charlie had to drive faster than he wanted to, especially as a cop, to catch up with Damon. They were driving away from town as it looked. Then Damon had traveled them on a path that eventually went into the woods.

They were only in the woods for about a minute, and then Bella saw a building in the background, which must be the church. That's when Damon slowed down and parked his car.

Charlie did the same. Damon got out and casually stood against his car. He looked amazing, standing there. He looked towards Bella and had the biggest grin.

Bella and Charlie walked to Damon.

"Ok, guys. This way." Damon started walking into the woods.

It wasn't very far, but Bella almost tripped more than necessary. Damon was there to catch her every time. Charlie didn't even notice Damon's inappropriate gestures.

"This is Fells Church. Or what is left of it." Damon spoke. They were looking at a ruined building. It was made of elegant stone. There were only remnants of three sides left. The fourth wall was only an arch with little sides on it.

"It was built in the 19th century, by Honoria Fell, and her husband. The founding family of Mystic Falls. This church was part of a battle in the Civil War. Twenty-seven citizens were burned in the church, by their own fellow citizens."

Charlie looked interested, but mute, as usual. Bella was really interested.

"But why, why had they been burnt?" Bella asked intrigued. Damon didn't speak for a moment.

"Some say for different reasons. I guess it was just because the town didn't like the ways of the others that they had burned. They were selfish."

"I'm sure this was a beautiful place." Bella said, in a quiet voice.

"It was. I will never forget."

"What year was it it had happened?" Charlie asked, almost scaring both of the others.

"1864." Damon said.

"You say you will never forget as if you were there." Charlie said. Damon looked like he was in trouble.

"Of course not, that was like a hundred years ago. I've heard stories from family." Damon turned away. "We best be getting along. More to see…" Damon turned and they headed for their cars and headed off.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

**Ok guys, I hope you liked this chapter. It was a lot longer than I expected. But that's good. Right? So if you have any ideas, PLEASE, share them with me. Thanks again to every one reading this story. So, if you happen to read this, then please review. ** **I do plan on introducing the Cullen's into this story, if you have any ideas of how they come into play, then do share. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Guys in Mystic Falls**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so happy people are reading this and enjoying it. PLEASE, I repeat PLEASE, if you have suggestions don't be afraid to tell me. Or opinions. Especially on couple preferences. And sorry if my characters are OOC. I know some people don't like that. **

**-Also guys, I don't know if you have noticed, but my POV have changed throughout the story without me realizing it. I will pay more attention to that. It is supposed to be in third person. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Salvatore Brothers, The Cullen's, The Swans, or any other characters from Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

Damon had shown Bella and Charlie all around. They visited the high school, building in town that were still around from 1864. The town looked like it was still during 1864. Except for how everyone dressed.

There were large estates everywhere. He mentioned someone's last name 'Lockheart' or something like that. That family had the largest estate in Mystic Falls.

The head of the Lockheart family was the Mayor of the city. His son was Tyler. He wasn't much older than Bella. It was about 4 p.m. and they were still busy at work.

"Well Bells, I think it's time to head back to the hotel." Charlie said.

Damon looked into Charlie's eyes and said "How about Bella stay here with me, and you go on." It wasn't a question. Damon's eyes were quite large.

Bella thought Charlie would object, but what he did say surprised her.

"Actually Bella, on second thought, you have some fun, stay with Damon." Bella's mouth was opened so large she thought a fly would fly down her throat.

"Really?" Bella asked, in shock.

"Don't worry, she will be safe." Damon said, still staring in Charlie's eyes.

"Stay Bella, you will be safe with Damon." His voice sounded more monotonous than usual. She was kinda freaked out by Charlie's behavior.

"Here, Charlie can go to the Hotel in his car, and you can ride in mine." Damon offered. Damon's grin was about as wide as the Atlantic Ocean. Charlie obediently climbed into the rented Porch and left. Damon turned and looked at me. He was very nonchalant as he spoke.

"Finally, some alone time, that man is so uptight I swear." Damon sounded like he was sarcastic but Bella didn't catch it.

"What just happened?" Bella asked, kinda in shock.

"What do you mean, nothing happened." Damon threw his hands up in the air.

"I-don't know-Uh, ok whatever."

"So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. Ohh, how about hang out with Elena and Stefan? They seemed nice." Bella smiled.

"Nice! Oh, sure they do." Damon huffed. Bella looked at Damon like he was hurt.

"Ok, Bella, if that's what you want." Damon was next to Bella and kept poking her arms and tucking stray hair behind her ear. Bella loved how warm his touch was, and gentle.

"Well Elena is probably at the Boarding House with my dear brother." Damon rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Boarding House?" Bella asked, it sounded like a military housing place.

"Oh, that's where we live, duh." Damon grabbed Bella's hand and walked to his car. His hand felt so warm, Damon felt so excited when he was near Bella. He closed his eyes and Bella's face flushed pink.

Damon's car was light blue in color. It was a Chevy Camaro, 1967 model. Bella would have guessed it was a mustang or something, to prevent looking stupid she didn't ask.

"Do you like it Bells?"

"Bells?"

"What? Only Daddy gets to use that name?" Damon liked to find people's fine line, with him around it wasn't very far away. Bella just decided to ignore his comment.

"Yeah Damon, the car is great. Can we get in now?" Bella waited, while Damon opened her door for her.

"If you like this, wait till you see where I live!" Damon winked at her and got in. Bella rolled her eyes, playfully.

When they were both inside Damon took off at super speed.

"Wooo wooo wooo." Damon started making siren sounds. "Better buckle up Bella." Even though he was being sarcastic she obeyed willingly.

"Oh, by the way, I just realize the super cute couple might be at the Grill right now. Party time with friends. You know Elena can't live without a party of some kind in front of everyone." Damon kept driving, Bella decided not to look at the speed thermometer.

"So _Bella_, tell me something. Anything." Damon said as he smiled at her. She just smiled at him like she was lost, then remembered Charlie's words 'Go with Damon, you will be safe with him.' As if.

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"Well, why are you here?" Damon asked.

"Um, well, we're on vacation."

"No Mummy?"

"She is dead." Bella simply said, they stared at each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry Isabella."

"No, I'm just kidding." Bella laughed. "And by the way, please don't call me _Isa_bella either."

"Where are you from?"

"Planet Earth." Bella said flatly.

"Bella be nice." Damon said in a strange voice, rolling his eyes with his half smile on hand. Bella just couldn't think when he used that smile.

"How old are you?" Bella asked Damon.

"Oh, gosh, I forgot. And it seems you are not still mysteriously mad at me." Damon chuckled.

Damon suddenly swung into the Grill's parking lot. He quickly got out and opened Bella's door for her. Then he suddenly grabbed her hand, making Bella lightheaded. She looked up at him.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

Bella looked down, motioning to her hand intertwined with Damon's.

"Oh, it's nothing, do you not like holding _boys'_ hands."

Bella decided to ignore him and walk on inside. She had to tug his hand since he wouldn't let go and he was going supper slow. Damon was hoping she wouldn't turn around because he had a big smile for her, that he didn't want her to see.

All day he had felt different. Every time he had seen Bella's face pink because of something he said or did, it made butterfly movements in his stomach.

Bella walked through the door and instantly found Elena and Stefan near a pool table. There were other people at the table as well. Bella wasn't very far away when Elena saw her. She stood up from her seat and came forward.

"Oh, no, Damon, _what did you do?_" Stefan had asked, he stood up and looked at their hands.

"Looks like the masked bandit strikes again." It was a blond who spoke.

_What did that mean? _Bella thought.

"Guys chill out, it's nothing." Damon dropped Bella's hand, and again rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't look like nothing, did you, uh, you know…"Stefan made the I'm-watching-you finger signal. He did not look happy.

"No Stefan, please." Damon was enjoying this.

"Then what _is _it like?" Elena asked.

"Nothing, ok, Miss Priss." Damon smiled, and then realized he made a mistake. Elena's eyes instantly glazed over, Stefan raised his fist, and Elena jumped in between them.

"Guys, please." Elena had a tear leaking out of her eyes. Stefan gently wiped it away.

"Thank you Stefan." Elena sat on Stefan's lap and set against him.

"Here we go." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

The group looked awkward. A girl at the table extended her hand.

Damon left, retreating to the bar.

"I'm Bonnie." She was an African American. She had a purple tank top on with black skinny jeans and white pumps. Her eye shadow was a purple tint, she had pearly white teeth. Her smile was very friendly.

"I'm Bella." Then the blond girl spoke up.

"I'm Caroline." She tossed a bundle of her hair behind her, she looked giddy. Caroline's blond hair was almost pin straight. It was shoulder length. Her voice was pretty high. Her make-up was nude colored and flawless. Her lip gloss was a dusty rose.

Caroline wore a fluffy undershirt with a short jean jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. She had a white skirt on that was above her waist so you couldn't tell it was a skirt in the back, only from the front. The jacket covered it up in the back. She also had pumps on, to match her skirt.

Bonnie was talking to Elena to make her feel better.

"Why listen to his stupid comments. Almost anything he _ever _says is either, modest, nice, respectful, or morally right." Bonnie patted her back.

"Don't listen to him Elena," Caroline piped in. "He just doesn't like not being in control. Or something like that."

"I have got a great idea, why don't we go dance?" Bonnie asked. She was looking at all of the girls. Bonnie grabbed Bella and Caroline up from their seats and then Stefan pushed Elena up, while Bonnie dragged her to the dance floor.

Within no time the four of the girls were going crazy dancing, Elena was distracted by Damon's comment because she had to teach Bella how to dance properly, without tripping over her own feat. It was good for a while, but she was just a helpless klutz.

The songs kept getting slower, Stefan had decided to slow dance with Elena, Tyler found Caroline, or rather she found him. The waiter from that morning, Mat, came to dance with Bonnie.

Bella was about to find her seat when she found a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find someone sticking their hand out. It was Damon. She suspiciously took it.

"What's your problem Bella?" Damon laughed.

"What is your problem?" Bella didn't laugh. Or smile.

Bella slow danced with Damon, and had to keep raising his arm up.

"Damon, you're like half my age…"

"You mean _your _half my age, and your point is..."

"I'm like a kid and you're a grown up."

"Bella-Bella," Damon thought of a witty comment, but came up with nothing. "No comment." Damon smiled.

"You're so warm." Damon smiled.

The music was starting to wind down.

"Damon, do you mind getting us drinks"

"No problem." Damon wiped Bella's butt, and rushing off so not to get wiped him. Bella decided to go to their seats. The three girls were there with Stefan.

"How's it going Bella?" Bonnie asked.

"G-Good." Bella replied, she looked over to the doors, where people were entering. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the _other guy _from the hotel, the one whose name she did not know.

He was very cute in Bella's opinion. A girl about Bella's age walked in behind Edward. She had blond hair that was like gold. It wasn't like Caroline's. It was much prettier. It was also a lot longer. It was waist length and curly, which would be longer if it was straight.

She had on a cute little dress, thigh length with a big black belt around her high waist. She had high black heels on. Another blond girl walked in behind her, she was much older. Same features, just older. She had on a _mini _dress, it was black.

On her arm, was a guy. He was very muscular. His arms were very bulky. He was like a bear. The couple and the honey brunet guy looked only about 18 or 19. Then the pixie like girl came twirling in, with a guy twirling her hand in air.

The girl was short-ish with spiky brown hair. She was also in a miniskirt. Just not as short as the blonds.

Her's was gray and white. It was actually very modest. She had flats on. The guy that was twirling her was a honey blond. He looked like he was constipated, with a blank face. They were about 19 as well.

All the older kids were chalk pale. The littler girl had some color.

Bella's new friends were motioning to her with their hands.

"Oh, w-what did I miss?" Bella asked, not _really _wanting to take her eyes off all the beautiful people who had entered the building. Damon was back, he had two shots of alcohol beside him, while he handed Bella a bottled Dr Pepper.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, motioning to the people who had entered momentarily.

"The pale ones?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Bella smiled, ogling them all.

"Those are the Cullen's." Caroline said.

"Do they live here?"

"No, they are just visiting like you." Elena explained.

"They are very-_odd_." Bonnie said.

"What do you mean?"

"_I _personally don't like fairies." Damon said. He got up and went back to the bar.

Bella spotted the three girls on the dance floor going crazy. She also spotted the brunette guy staring at her.

"You're starring!" Caroline said.

"What-No I'm not." Bella sighed, she had been caught. She smiled.

"Bella, how on earth did your Dad leave you here in this Mysterious town _alone _with _Damon?"_ Bonnie asked. She was joking mostly.

"I really don't know, it was weird, Damon suggested it and he kinda went along with it." Stefan and Elena turned to each other. Bonnie turned to Elena. They didn't look happy.

"Bella, do you mind if we girls drove you home, you know girl talk?" Elena asked.

"Really? That would be fun." Bella said. Bella looked at the clock. It was almost 10:30. Charlie was gonna kill her.

"Guys, do you mind if we leave soon, it's late, and Charlie doesn't know where I am."

"No problem Bella." All the girls got up and they started walking out the door. The other girls were ahead of her. While she was walking out the door a girl dancing accidently knocked into her.

It was the pixie like girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said. She took out her hand. Bella took it. "I'm Alice."

"I'm Bella." She shook her hand.

"I hope to see you around." Alice said. "I think you are staying in the same hotel as us." She said.

"Yeah, I think we are." Bella said.

"Maybe you could sit with us at breakfast tomorrow?" Alice offered.

"Sure, if I see you. Well I got to go." Bella smiled and turned away. Bella made her way out of the crowd and tables. The girls waited up for her at the doors, when they saw her coming they started walking again.

_For a dinner that place sure is full, _Bella thought.

Bella was so lucky. She met one of the boys from that morning, and then she ran into the other one's sister and got invited to their table for breakfast!

Elena and her friends were very nice. They gave her tips on the area. They all had a secret, but they didn't think it wise to share with her yet. It involved Damon and a few of the other mysterious people of Mystic Falls.

The girls talked about all the boys they liked and all the ones they didn't. Bella almost couldn't keep up. Apparently the waiter Matt was Elena's ex-boyfriend before she had met Stefan. She didn't want to be harsh to Matt, but she was _in love_ with Stefan.

Elena had Bella to the Hotel around 11:00. Bella wondered if Charlie had checked up on her at all.

Bella said all her good-byes to her new friends, as well as hugs. When Bella got into her room, the first thing she noticed was a _bouquet _full of roses on her bed. It also had a similar card attacked to it.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I wanna say thank-you_

_For coming to meet me today_

Since she loved literature it bugged her that it just didn't rime. The face that she didn't exactly know who wrote the letter, bugged her less.

**A/N: Ok, guys. I hope you liked this chapter. It was very fun to write. And to all of you reviewers I did not PM, I hope you can guess who the short blond Cullen girl is! And I hope to have more Cullen in the next chapter. And a lot of tension between the 'fairies' and Damon.**

**And if anyone has any suggestions just hit me up. Reviews make the story a lot better. Just saying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, this is your dear author, please review if you read, so I know someone is still reading. Tell me if it's getting boring, if it is giving me an idea to make it more interesting!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FORKS, MYSTIC FALLS, THE SWANS, CULLENS, GILBERTS, SALVATORES, WITCHES, HOTTIE VAMPIRES, OR OLD CHURCH CELLARS.**

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Bella woke the next morning, not to her father's knocking, but her own internal alarm clock. She woke at about 8:30 am. She was relieved but worried that Charlie still hadn't been by to check up on her.

Today she decided to get dressed in her light sun dress. It had skinny straps and a floral design. It was white with shades of flowers, mostly yellow and pink

. She wore white flats. She put her bangs in a cute bump-it style; with lose curls down her back. Being on vacation made her more prone to priming. Maybe it was because all the hot guys she had run into already.

She decided against makeup, except for a tiny bit of foundation. The way she dressed made her look a lot older than she was. She grabbed her hand bag and was out the door.

_Ohh, I get to eat with the Cullen's today, and the cute one._

It was strange last night; she was bumped by the girl and asked to eat with them. She made it down to the cafeteria without seeing her dad, she didn't even see him down there, so she decided to find the Cullen' s straight away.

She found Alice and only a few people at the table with her. And they were so far away. The beefy guy, the honey blond teens were there. Bella walked up and Alice greeted her with an unexpected hug.

"Bonjour, Bella." Alice chimed.

"Merci!" Bella blushed.

"You know French?" Alice asked.

"Just the basics."

"Je suis à l'aise en français." Alice smiled at Bella, and pulled out a seat and almost pushed her into it. "How has your time been here so far Bella? Oh, I'm sorry, introductions." Alice first motioned to the honey blond guy sitting directly beside her.

"Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock, my boyfriend." She was tugging on his shoulder, he looked so happy to be with her, but in Bella's opinion he still looked constipated. His eyes were a pinkish tint from sleeplessness most likely. They were probably out forever last night.

"It's a—pleasure." Jasper said.

"This big guy over here is Emmett McCarthy." He was huge up close. He had a grey long sleeve rolled up to his elbows. That's when Bella noticed that Jasper and Emmett had matching black bracelets on. She couldn't make out the design from where she sat, but it looked like a crest.

Emmett had a cute baby face, especially when he smiled.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you." Emmett chuckled.

"And this is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend." Rosalie had perfect blond hair as she had seen before. She had a white shirt with a black button up vest on. It was one of those things where it only looked good on certain people, and she was one of them. Her makeup was flawless as well.

Rosalie just looked at her and nodded her head. She didn't even smile.

"I thought you guys were Cullen's?"

"No, my brother Edward and our little sister are the only Cullen's."

"Where are the rest of them then?" Bella asked curious, Edward must be the other cutie she had admired.

"There they are now." Emmett said, he watched his brother and sister stroll to their table.

Edward was the other guy Bella had watched. His light brown hair was very messy, but cute. He wore a short sleeved shirt that sculpted his arm muscles beautifully. It looked as if he lifted every day. But he wasn't near as beefy as Emmett.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward Cullen." Alice chirped in her small voice. Edward stared at her strangely, and then he shook his head and tried to smile.

"Nice to meet you-Bella." Then he looked at Alice, and she seemed to have gone in a little trance or something.

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped.

"So Bella, ah, how much of the city have you seen yet?" It was Jasper who had asked, Alice was still doing her little thing, and she was mumbling and slightly bobbing her head.

"I- me and my dad, we ah, we've seen quite a bit, the school, the old church, some cool buildings."

"And you have been here for a few days?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, something like that, and you?" She asked politely.

"For a few weeks." He replied. Bella looked over at Alice. Everyone kept looking at Alice and then to Bella.

Alice seemed to have stopped, they all looked at Bella.

"Bella, you must forgive me, I ah, get small seizures often, and uh," Bella cut her off.

"Oh, I completely understand." Bella said, she looked at the smaller blond girl, hoping to get introduced to her.

"Bella, the last one in the group, we would like to introduce our littlest sister. Renesmee Cullen."

"Nessie for short, if you wish."

"It's kind of a mouthful." Emmett said, smiling.

"That's a cool name, how did you get it?" Bella asked.

"Esme and Rene for my aunts."

"Us Cullen's," Alice started "Edward, Nessie and I are brother and sister, and our Mom died, so our aunt Esme took us in. She died shortly after Nessie was born." Alice said.

"But, how are the rest of you related?" Bella asked.

"Pretty much the same thing, Jasper and Rose are twins. Their deceased parents were good, good, friends with Carlisle, our Father. `And Emmet is actually our cousin, he was given up at birth, his Mom was very sick before giving birth and his Dad didn't know what to do." Alice explained all this, while the others looked straight faced.

"We all grew up with Carlisle and Esme from birth, so they pretty much are our parents, we don't know our other parents." Emmett said. Everyone looked at him and kinda smiled, more blushing, if it was possible through their pale skin.

When Bella thought about it, Renesmee was the only one that had any color.

"So where are you guys actually from?" Bella asked.

"We are currently living in Alaska, we are thinking about moving somewhere like this, a small town." Alice said.

"So is that why you're so pale?" everyone literally busted laughing out loud, people turned and looked at them. All the Cullen's looked at each other and snickered.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Alice said.

"Where are you actually from Bella?"

"Arizona." I said.

"Bella, you know what would _really _be fun?" Alice asked.

"Oh no." Edward said, shaking his head.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Wait for it…" Jasper said.

"She's not a lab rat Alice." Emmett chuckled. She didn't seem to be listening to the others.

"SHOPPING!" Alice screamed.

"What!" Bella said, she liked being a little dressy but she hated shopping.

"I love it, do you."  
>"Uh. Not a whole much." Bella said.<p>

"Alice don't-." Renesmee smiled.

"You know, I don't have spending money." Bella lied.

"So, I'll give you some."

"No, I couldn't accept that." Bella said.

"Really it's okay."

"Alice, leave the girl alone, she said no!" Edward said. Bella looked relieved, Alice looked upset.

Everyone laughed. Except Rose, she just scowled at Bella the whole time; she didn't pay much attention to her.

Everyone but Rosalie talked to Bella, asking questions. Edward seemed quiet as well, he looked as if he couldn't breathe. He looked hurt. Alice seemed to have notice.

"Rose and Edward, would you take this," Alice pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket," And go order the stuff written on the paper, and bring it back soon?" Alice asked.

"Gladly." Rose smirked.

"Where is it Alice?" Edward asked.

"New Jersey. What, I heard they are really good." Alice sighed. "And it won't even take that long, maybe an hour or two." Rosalie and Edward both looked relieved to leave.

"What are you sending them out for?" Jasper asked.

"A bakery in Hoboken, New Jersey, their pastries are sooo good." Alice's eyes were closed; her head was bent back, as if she had already eaten the pastry at the moment.

"So Bella, if you don't like shopping, then how come you're all dressed up?" It was Renesmee who asked.

"I- don't know, I just hate it so much." Bella tried to explain herself; she wasn't very good at that at all.

"Oh know." Bella herd Alice say under her breath, she was looking at the entry way to the door.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Complications." Emmett said. Bella couldn't see who they were talking about, but everyone at the table looked P.O-ed. She didn't understand. Then she saw, none other than—Damon Salvatore.

He looked so amazing today she thought. He had on his usual, as she had noticed. Black jeans, black shoes, black leather jacket. That's when she noticed his ring, the one that matched Stefan's.

She also realized all the Cullen guys all had matching leather crusted bracelets, and the girls had necklaces, all with the same broche.

Damon spotted Bella and secretly motioned her to him; evidently he didn't like the Cullen's the slightest.

"Looks like he wants something." Emmett said.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'm sorry guys." Bella walked over to Damon. Before she got very far away she herd one of the guys mumble, "It looks like he wants Bella." It sounded stranger than talking in a social wants way.

She made it over to the other side of the hotel and met him. He placed his hand on her hand. She glanced at it and just ignored it.

"How was your night Bella?"

"Good, but I think you need to learn poetry a little better." She said, staring at him.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He asked, innocently, shrugging his shoulder.

She almost fell into his water blue eyes, she could almost see the depths of his soul, if that was possible. That thing must be hidden way down there. She didn't notice him talking, she was too obsessed with his half smirk and brilliant eyes at the moment.

She just wanted to take him, and kiss him. What she didn't want was for him to know she had never kissed anybody. People liked to think she had, but she hadn't.

_I'm sure he has kissed a million girls, _Bella thought. And he had, way more than anyone could count.

"Bella, Bella." Damon was almost yelling. She looked behind her. Yup, all the Cullen's were watching the two of them.

"Don't worry, they won't do anything." Damon said smiling.

Damon, what are you talking about?"

"The spark puffs, they don't mind, although the brown headed one might." Damon started laughing like a maniac.

"Ok, fancy pants, I'm gonna leave now, and get back to my friends." Bella said, turning around.

Damon lightly pulled her around into his arms, leaving her staring up at him.

"Fancy pants? And your friends? Ha, Bella, don't make me laugh." Damon said, tracing patterns on her arms.

"You are so mean, I mean it, and I'm leaving now." Bella started walking.

He grabbed her again.

"Ok, I'm sorry, listen." Damon said. She turned and faced him.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Only you and you alone, with me." Damon said, he had a way of making Bella stop and forget what she was thinking.

"Damon, I'm hanging with the Cullen's today." Bella said.

"Ok, how about dinner with me, tonight, at my house." Damon didn't say it as a question. More as a statement.

"Just me and you, and you alone?" Bella said sarcastically.

"Ah, definitely you and only me and you alone." Damon said.

"Ah, nope." Bella smiled, knowing he would pout.

"NO?"

"I can't be with you alone." Bella said.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"Elena said so." Bella said, almost a lie.

"Fine, how about Elena and Stefan join us?" Damon asked, as if he was pulling a stake out of his chest, grinding his teeth.

"That would be great." Bella said.

"Ok, then." Damon looked so excited. "You have to be formal."

"What?"

"Yep, new dress." Damon said.

"As in shopping?" Bella asked horrified.

"Yes, shopping." Damon said, he liked the idea of Bella shopping. He was wishing he could be in her dressing room with her.

"Perfect, just what Alice wanted." Bella said, leaning against a pole. Damon kept touching her arm, rubbing his fingers up and down her arm. His touch was so gentle and warm.

"That's good, how about a formal party with-everybody?" Damon asked.

"Everybody? You want to throw a party for everybody?"

"Yeah, and besides, if I am nice, maybe I can get on everyone's good side, you could even invite-" Damon motioned over to the Cullen's, he seemed like he couldn't say their names.

"Ok, Damon, if that is what you want." Bella said, blushing.

"It is, it will be a formal party between Elena's friends, my friends, your new friends." Damon said, winking.

"You have friends." Bella said, jokingly.

"Yeah, you. No one else really likes me." Damon sighed, and looked at the ceiling. She glanced at the Cullen's, they were all rolling their eyes or laughing, snickering, and they were all looking at the two of them.

They can't possibly hear us, can they? Bella thought.

"Maybe if you were nicer." Bella perked.

"This is nice enough, come to my formal social dinner, and be my date." Damon pushed.

"And if I don't?" Bella asked.

"I will tote you from your hotel room all the way to my house." Damon said.

"How would you get to my room, you don't know where it is, _do you?"_ Bella asked.

"Of course not." Damon said, looking away with his half grin. She looked back, Edward and the rest looked amused.

"Ok, Damon. The Cullen's are waiting for me, can I go now?" She asked. She really didn't want him to leave but her face was to red.

"I _will _see you tonight." Damon pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"_Ok_." She pulled her hand away and they stared at each other, then Damon gracefully turned and left.

Bella went back to the table with the Cullen's. Before she got there Alice was about to jump out of her seat.

"Alice, guess we do get to go shopping today." Bella said. She hated shopping; she would find out she hates it even more when Alice is their helping.

Damon's POV

_I want to remember this moment for a long time. _

I went into the den, in the boarding house. I found Stefan's diary hidden behind a few of his favorite books, wedged in between _To Kill a Mockingbird, Twilight (_a/n: I just had to.) and _The Hunger Games. _

Then I tore out a page from the back of the book.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today was amazing. I thought I loved Katherine, then Elena. Then this new girl, Bella comes to town. Everyone thinks I'm out to get her. I will prove them all wrong. I think I-love her. It is almost as if… How could I explain it, it's as if she is the center of my universe. I have given her roses and bouquets. I just hope she doesn't think I am too creepy. And I know she is young, which is bad, just a few more years and she can be changed. Or now. And it's not like Stefan is dating someone _a lot _younger than him. Elena is a teen, he is in his hundreds. But back to the subject, wow this writing is easier than I thought. My only fear is that Bella is gonna have to know about me, but when? What will she think then? I can only hope she will accept me. Although it seems she fancies that Cullen as well, he would have to tell her the same secret, better him break it to her than me, she would like me more. What is so special about him? He is like an old Dune Buggy and I am like—a monster truck, or a Multi-million dollar car. I feel like I could kill him, but why? He doesn't stand a chance. Well, whatever. Bye._

_P.s.- Bella, if you read this I want you to know I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you. 3_

_Damon Salvatore_

_*A/N Ok, guys, I will start off with the party in the next chapter. And if you read, please review. And the first five people to give suggestions of what will happen at the party, it will definitely be put into play, no matter how goofy it is. But I also need real suggestions, any fighting, revealing, stuff like that. Tell me how it is so far!_


	6. Chapter 6

Mysterious Guys in Mystic Falls Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thankyou for sticking with this story, its hard to type this up with only a public , I don't own Vampire Parties, Elena, Damon or Stefan, and Dopplegangers for that fact. But I will make good use of them in the mean time. This chapter will be awesome. So review so I can get the next chapter up. Let's make a deal. Half the reviews I have gotten so far for all chapters.**

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

**Stefan's POV**

"Party? What party?" I asked myself. Damon had dropped a peice of paper in the drop box and

left. It was a heavy cardstock paper, with Damon's 1800 elegant handwriting. It said- _You are _

_invited to Damon Salvatores formal social party. Be there. My place. Be formal._

My house? Well I'm here.

_Ring, ring, ring._

It was Elena.

"Hello, my love." I answered.

"Stefan. I-Uh, did you get what I got?"

"If it was a formal invitation to my house then yes." Stefan said.

"What's that all about?" Elena asked.

"Well I think it's Damon's attemt to impress Bella."

"It must be. Will you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with her or anything?"

"Of course my love."

"I can't wait for tonight, your gonna rip my cloths off with your vamp teeth."

We hung up and I ordered a house keeper over. It still stunk of blood since Damon's last escapade of blood lust.

**Alice's POV**

_Dear Sparklepuff's,_

_ On Bella's behalf, I would like to invite you over to my house for a social event, if you dont know what that means, it means get out of your tight circle and talk among other significant others like myself. _

_ Be there, my place, I'm sure you can sniff it out. _

_ Damon_

"If he is saying we are like him at all, he is wrong, he is soo anoying," I said.

"Sparklypuffs? Where did that come from? How does he know about that?" Rosalie asked.

"The Civil War." Jasper said.

All of us went quiet. Bella was somewhere in the hotel, we were in the cafe. We knew the party was just for Bella's sake. Edward could read his mind when he was talking to Bella earlier that morning.

"Lets please go." I said.

"Why, so he can fight with us?" Rosalie asked.

"He isn't going to give us any trouble." Edward said.

"See." I said.

"Yes lets get out of our circle and figure out what a social life is." Renesmee said, smiling.

"Well, I guess I do need to buy another pair of panties, Emmet tore my other good pair up."

Rosalie said.

"Eww, Rose, no details please." Renesmee said.

"Don't worry boys, we will pick suits out for you guys!" I cheered.

"Great." Edward, Jasper, and Emett moaned.

**Bella's POV**

I went down stairs finding the Cullens argueing with eachother. Damon sent them an invitation

and that seemed to be the comotion. Damon's party. I had nothing dressy, so we deffinitly had

to go shoping for stuff. In the little time I knew Alice, she seemed like she doesn't like wearing

clothes after one time of wearing the clothing.

"Bella, ready to go shoping?" Alice asked.

"She is draging us to Salvatores party." Emmett said.

"_Damon."_ I enficised. They all rolled their eyes at me, even Alice.

"Well, time to go shoping, and it's on me.'' I had no time to protest. All four of us girls were out the door in a flash.

_**8 hours later**_

I showed up at the party decked out in an expensive dress. It had 2 inch straps, high cut, rich

violat blue. It went way past my feet and it was silky. Alice made me wear a pearl bracelet on

my wrist, she also made my hair very curly, which she pinned up.

Rosalie was in a thigh length blood red dress, with long curls. Alice chose a longer dress, knee

lengh. It was a pretty purple with skinny straps, her dress was slightly low in the front. She had

high pumps to match. It made her look half a foot higher.

We showed up at Damon and Stefans house. I chose to ring the bell since they sat there. The

door opened, revealing Elena behind it.

Elena was beautiful. Her hair was up, in a pretty curly bun, with strands hanging everywhere.

Here dress was a pale yellow. It was long and silky as well.

"Hello Bella. You guys must be here for Damon's party. I don't believe we have met. I'm Elena

Gilbert."

"These are the Cullens'. They are new in town." I explained.

"Just visiting." Renesmee said. The rest of the Cullens' were now with us. They all took turns

shaking Elena's hand.

"Well come on in guys. Not many people are here. He made it a small party I guess." She led us

in The Salvatores mansion.

It was huge. Every room was so big and grand. Huge book cases stood in every room. Long, bulky curtains covering the windows, nice furniter. That is when Damon strolled in the room.

"Hello my Bella. Cellins, isn't it?" Damon asked inocently, with a smile on his face. I wacked him with my hand bag.

"Cullens. Damon." I said.

"Yes, well, thank you for coming. Very kind of you." Damon put his arms around me, I saw Edward watch him.

"Well I am very sorry, but you must exuse me, would you like drinks?" Damon asked. "Just a minute." Damon walked off and was back before I could turn my head. He didn't let me see it. He had a tray of red glasses. He passed them all around.

"Uh, thanks, Salvatore." Emmett said. They were all glaring at him.

"Bella, would you please follow me?" He didn' t even asked for an answer. He stuck out his elbow and looped my own through his, and drugged me off.

"Thank You for coming Bella."

"No problem, it was my pleasure." I said, and smiled. He walked me through a numerous amount of door ways, untill we stoped at a group of people. They were all fairley older than I, some I already met.

"Bella, these are some of my brothers' school friends, Aimee Bradly, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie." He points to them all.

"Nice to meet you." I say to them all. He directs me away. Then he walks me to the food tray and picks up a strawberry and stuck it in my mouth.

"I can feed myself you know." I told him.

"Hush my babybird." I ate the sweet fruit without objection.

Then I pick one up myself and sticks it far in his mouth and he bites my finger, and he smiles and holds on tight.

"Mhh, nice Bella, very enticing."

I laughed.

"I forgot to tell you, you look so beautiful Bella."

"Thank you Damon."

"I love the curly look on you." Damon said. His eyes looked so hollow and inocent.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Elena look by, but her hair was down and curly, not pinned up.

"That's weird." I said.

"What?" Damon asked, offended.

"Oh, sorry, not you, I thought, never mind."

"Bella, you make my heart skip a mile. If it could." Damon laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"What, tell me." Before I could get it out, Damon was at my lips. It was sweeter than the strawberries. It was the first and probably the last kiss I would ever get. After about a minute he let off.

He looked down at me and just smiled. He was like a pro at kissing.

"You are pretty good Bells." Damon said. I didn't even protest about my name.

"No, it was all you." I said, I was so breathless and speachless.

"Your too young and I am a little older, no one can see us together like that, ok?" Damon said.

"I understand, afterall, my Dad is a cop." I said. It looked like he wanted more kissing.

"Do you want to take a stroll outside?" Damon asked.

"I would like that." He looped through my elbow again and led me outside. I saw Elena and her hair was definitly up this time. It was so creepy. Then I saw a few of the Cullens' watching us. They all looked discusted. But it didn't look like Damon cared about them much.

"Damon." We turned around, it was Stefan, in a cute tux.

"Stefan." He said, casually.

"Where are you too going, leaving your own party?" Stefan asked.

"Showing her around. Why, would you like to join?" Damon said, less of a question.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe Elena would like to join, don't you think."

"Why not. We'll meet you outside." Damon said, and strutted outside, pulling me along. Then when we were out the door, he pulled me up and caried me like a baby across the lawn, like I was waitless.

"You are very light Bella." He said.

"Umm, thank you." I said. He carried me over to a swing set in the back, and set me on his lap and started swinging. Just as unexpected as the first, he pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"You know, you can be so nice and sweet sometimes, why doesn't anyone else see it?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't had a reason to be so sweet until quite recently." He hugged me tight and kissed my nose.

"You know, I know the bouque of roses were from you." I said, looking at him.

"Really." He said.

"Really! But I have to know, how did you get into my room. And how did you know where my room was?"

"Um, well, I, gave them to the front desk, told them to put them on Bella Swan's room."

"And they listened?"

"Well, I do have a way of _persuading _people, I guess you could say." He had a huge grin on his face.

"And what does that mean?" I asked him.

"What does what mean?" It wasn't Damon, it was Stefan, with Elena at his side, hair down with long curls. As I realized, it was the same dress I had seen all night, she could have easily gotten hot and stuck it up and taken it down later. Either way, she was beautiful.

"Nothing Stefan, quit being so nosey." Damon said, looking irritated.

"So, is Bella having fun tonight?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, lots." I said.

Elena leaned over half way to me and wispered "I saw you and Damon sneek a kiss, oh don't be shy," Both the boys herd her, it was more a quiet talk, and my cheeks were probably burning bright red.

"Oh, you will have to excuse me boys, be right back Stefan." Elena tilted Stefan's head back and kissed him eagerly. Then she got up and kissed Damon's head. Damon and Stefan were looking back and forth at eachother. I probably looked furious, I wasn't jealous, but her boyfriend was sitting right their.

**Elena's POV**

_Were is Stefan, and Bella and Damon for that matter. Ug, I hope I don't find something I shouldn't. _

I found Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie over in a corner talking.

"Hey guys, sorry to interupt, but you haven't seen Stefan or Damon have you?" I asked,

"Umm, I saw Bella and Damon walk out the door and Stefan followed them out, I saw you go out with Stefan, didn't I?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie and Caroline both knew what Damon and Stefan were, they didn't approve, but what could they do, right.

"Oh, Yeah, Ok." I said, confused, I hadn't gone outside at all.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked.

"It's nothing, uh, I've got to go." I said, and walked out.

"Hey, Elena, you haven't seen Aimee have you?" It was a kid from my class, whom I really didn't know, his name was Michael. What I did know, Aimee was one of the girls that would tag along with me and my too best friends. She was a real gossiper. She also had a huge crush on Matt.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her." I said. "Maybe she is in the rest room freshening up or something." I said, he shook his head and left.

if what I am thinking is happening, then Aimee Bradley is NOT ok, and neither is Bella or anyone else in this place.

When Stefan walked through the door and saw, he pretty much ran to me.

"Elena, I have something to show you upsairs, it's kind of a surprise." His eyes looked alarmed, I saw once we started moving up the stairs Damon and Bella were following.

Stefan opened up the door for me, and shut it. Where was Bella and Damon going, she couldn't hear this conversation.

**Bella's POV**

"Come in Bella, this is my bedroom." Damon said.

"It's uh, pretty nice." I said. This is all so confusing.

"I uh, will be right back. Stay here please, and uh, take this necklace, I got it for you. Please put it on and don't take it off. Please." Damon said, he looked worried. I had never seen him like this.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Stefan. And Elena." He turned around and left at the speed of light.

I looked around Damon's room. It was very big. His bed had black silk sheets and blankets. His pillows were so big. His bed was bigger than a king, with tall polls.

"Very appropriate." There was a liquor cabinet, in the corner. I hadn't seen him drink much, but all his friends-well, not much of friends- says he drinks all the time. I walked around his room, examining his things. There were old fashion gadgets all about his room, old timy paintings of him, his brother, and-Elena?

She was gorgious. She was wearing an old time dress from the 1800s. It had lace, silk, cotton, swade, all over it. Her cheeks had a naterul pink glow, her lips were glossy pink, her hair was all done in tight curls,, she had a small little umbrella over her head.

In the Salvatores picture, it was a painting with Damon and Stefan standing by eachother with an old wagon and horse beside them. It was very cool how the artist could paint a picture like that and make it look that old. Of course it can't really be from the 1800's. There is no way.

"I am very thirsty, and their is nothing to drink in this room except for alchohale."

I decided to check out the room for a bathroom. I spotted one, with the door slightly open. I walked across the room and opened the door. Inside I found blood, blood everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the tub, across the mirror. It was like a murderer had killed someone in here.

On the floor I found the source. It was the girl Damon introduced to me, Aimee Bradley. There was blood across her neck, running down the front of her dress.

"Ahhhhh, help, help, someone help." And just like that, before I could yell anymore, The door flew open.

"Damon, oh look. Help." I said, I was crying on the floor.

"Bella, up, get out of here." Damon said, his eyes were large. Stefan and Elena were both in the room when I got out of the bathroom.

"Bella, come here." Elena said. She held me on the bed while Damon and Stefan were talking loudly.

"What did you do Damon, can't you control yourself?" Stefan said angrily.

"It wasn't me Stefan, I don't know what happened." Damon said, in a horse wisper.

"Oh, and I guess it just happened on it's own?" Stefan siad.

"Well Bella can hear." Damon said, a little quieter.

"Doesn't matter, you have to clean this up then clean her head up." Stefan siad.

"No, I can't do that to her."

"She can't know, unless..."

"Unless I love her. I have to tell her soon, to protect her."

"It will hurt her if she knows."

"No, she is strong, I can tell."

"Damon..."

"Stefan, shut up. I know what I am doing. Besides, Elena knows, and she is fine."

"No she is not, she is in danger from me, you, and others all the time." Stefan said.

Elena got up and walked to the boys.

"Guys, its no use, she is smart, Damon, you need to tell her, if she doesn't want that life, make her forget." Elena said.

"Elena you are right. I just don't want her to be frightened." Damon said.

"Make her not frightened." Stefan said.

"No. I wont do that to her. I just can't. Elena, Stefan, can you take her home, I need to clean this up, tell her I will see her later tonight."

"Ok Damon, it'll be fine."

Stefan and Elena came back in the room.

"Bella, lets go." Elena said.

"What's going on. Why aern't you calling the police or something. Bella you will be fine. Damon will be around tonight to explain things. It is all okay, listen, don't let anyone inside your hotel room tonight other than your father. If I knock on your door later tonight for any reason, do not let me in. Stefan will tell your dad as well. Damon will be by, let only him in." Elena said. It was all so weird.

"Elena, what is this all about?" I asked.

"Listen Bella, I can't exjplain, not right now, we have to get you home. And everyone else home too."

"I will be right back guys." Stefan said.

Stefan walked over to Caroline and Matt and talked to them for a minute. Elena was shoving me in Stefan's car. Stefan was out by the time we got in.

"What was that all about?" Elena asked.

"Shutting the party down." Stefan said. While we were pulling out, the Cullens' all started getting out, and into their cars. Then a few other people.

Stefan was a speady driver, we were at the hotel very fast.

Elena and Stefan followed me into the hotel, through the elevator, and even into my room. We were about to go inside when Charlie came out.

"Bella! Were have you been?" Charlie sounded worried.

"Dad, oh I am sorry, I forgot to tell you that I was out with Uh, Elena and her friends."

"Ok, as long as you were being good." Charlie said.

"Yeah, of course." I said.

"Stefan, do it to Charlie." Elena said.

"You know why, Um it might not work Elena."

"Just try it." Elena said.

"Hello Mister Swan, I am Stefan, how are you?"

"Fine." Stefan led Charlie over around the corner.

"Bella, you wouldn't mind if Stefan took a look inside?"

"No, of course not. You promise Damon will come by tonight?"

"Of course Bella. Promise me you wont let anyone else in besides Damon, not even me or your father. Stefan will make sure Charlie stays in his room and he wont let anyone in either." Elena said.

"Ok, I promise."

Stefan and Charlie came back, but Charlie went straight to his room.

"Damon will be by shortly, he will probably stay with you." Stefan said.

"Ok." Elena hugged me, and Stefan nodded his head.

"Stefan, go in and check." Elena said.

Stefan went inside and shut the door. He came back within a minute.

"It is clear." Stefan said. Ok, I thought. Put that on the list of weird things tonight.

"Be safe." Elena said, then they left. I went inside and locked the doors, and dug into my bed, waiting for Damon to show up.

To Be Continued

**A\N: Hey guys, I wanted to stop it their for that chapter. I will continue with it next time because this chapter was pretty long. And I hope you enjoyed it. Please forward this story name to other authors you think would enjoy it. Please review. I want more reviews as support to continue with this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter. I haven't given up on this story, I just don't have good ideas. So whoever wants to participate can. I am giving the story away for adoption. Whoever can make the next chapter really interesting wins and it has to be a little long. It has to have Damon and Bella in the hotel, either making excuses or explaining everything, maybe a visitor before him or something. But it has to be interesting, the best one gets this chapter. Type the chapter up, PM my account and tell me your interested and email it to me. I will end it Sunday or later if needed. You also have to know about the characters, and tell me why you want the story in a brief paragraph. Thank you. **

**shannonp2676 gmail **

**And remember Edward and Katherine, I hope someone is interested in this story. If you know other authors into Vampire Diaries and Twilight then let them know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Mysterious Guys in Mystic Falls**

**Hey I hope all of my followers are still reading my story. Thank You to all my reviewers and readers.**

**Previously on Mysterious Guys in Mystic Falls**

"Come in Bella, this is my bedroom." Damon said.

"It's uh, pretty nice." I said. This is all so confusing.

"I uh, will be right back. Stay here please, and uh, take this necklace, I got it for you. Please put it on and don't take it off. Please." Damon said, he looked worried. I had never seen him like this.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Stefan. And Elena." He turned around and left at the speed of light.

I decided to check out the room for a bathroom. I spotted one, with the door slightly open. I walked across the room and opened the door. Inside I found blood, blood everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the tub, across the mirror. It was like a murderer had killed someone in here.

On the floor I found the source. It was the girl Damon introduced to me, Aimee Bradley. There was blood across her neck, running down the front of her dress.

"Ahhhhh, help, help, someone help." And just like that, before I could yell anymore, The door flew open.

"What did you do Damon, can't you control yourself?" Stefan said angrily.

"It wasn't me Stefan, I don't know what happened." Damon said, in a horse wisper.

"Guys, its no use, she is smart, Damon, you need to tell her, if she doesn't want that life, make her forget." Elena said.

"What's going on. Why aern't you calling the police or something?"

" Bella you will be fine. Damon will be around tonight to explain things. It is all okay, listen, don't let anyone inside your hotel room tonight other than your father. If I knock on your door later tonight for any reason, do not let me in. Stefan will tell your dad as well. Damon will be by, let only him in." Elena said.

It was all so weird.

**Present time, Bella's hotel room**

**BPOV**

What happened tonight? Blood, everywhere. Elena and Stefan saying "Dont let anyone in."

I tried to go to sleep but it didn't work. Any time I had closed my eyes all I could see was Elena transforming infront of my eyes. Nice eyes, her pretty dress and pulled up hair. Then I saw menacing eyes with a differant look. Dark makeup, trashier look.

Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe this whole town isn't even real. Maybe I am still back at forks and maybe Charlie had caught fish with traces of radioactivity, and it's making me dillusional. Yes that has to be it.

I close my eyes in another attempt to drift off, when I heard a noise at the window. I instictly dash under the covers for protection. Then I heard my name, from a very familiar voice.

"Bella, It's me Damon, get over here please." He said in a hoarse wisper.

I get out of bed like a coward and tiptoe to the window. We were so far up, how had he gotten up here. I peek through the thermal curtains and see strange eyes looking at me. Almost reddish eyes.

"Bella it's ok. It is Damon please let me in." I try to pry the window open but it doesn't budge.

"I can't." I wimper.

"Ok, Bella stand back."

"NO Damon don't brake through, Charlie will here you."

But before I could even get it all out Damon is already inside without the window being broke. He had somehow opened it from the inside.

He moves closer to me and hugs me and brings me to the bed, he sits beside me.

"Damon, I..-"

"Bella listen I know you are in shock. And I will tell you everything. Just-"

"Damon how can you explain any of that?"

"Bella I will answer any questions you have, just-please don't be afraid. OK?" He says, stroking my face. I move closer to him, crazy I know huh. after everything I have seen tonight.

"Damon, first of all, how old are you?"

"Very old."

"I thought you said you would answer." I said, a little agrivated.

"Ok, Ok, I am 23."

"And how old is Stefan?"

"Um well, 17 I think."

"When were you born?"

"In the 1800's."

I didn't know what to think, say, or do. It was impossible of course, but I just had a fealing. It was like I knew.

"Bella, why aern't you running away from me, screaming or something?"

"Because you would chase after me and kill me anyway."

"Bella I would never do that, do you know how important to me you are?"

"I think so. But what happened tonight, I kept seeing Elena two differant ways tonight, mean looking, nice looking, hair up, hair down, UGH."

"Bella, first of all, do you know what I am, what that Cullen is?"

"Yes, I am pretty sure."

"What am I Bella?"

"A vampire." I said so calmly.

"And you aern't afraid?"

"No of course not." I said. "So back to Elena."

"Ok, Bella, here is the truth. Do you remember that day I took you into the woods? And I told you about our old house and what stood their in the 1800's. That was our old house, when we were humans. First of all, my father was a very important man in the town, and it was his responsibility to get rid of them. I was old enough to be in the army, while Stefan stayed home and was part of the high class, going to balls, meeting young girls.

"I was away for the civil war, when I came home I had found a young girl and her black servant staying with us, Katherine, was her name. Well I came into her room and talked with her. Vampires have mind control where they make you do what they tell you to do. That was Katherines personality spot on. She was very cunning. When I went into her room she was compelling me and telling me she was a Vampire and to drink from her. I didn't know it at the time but she was doing it to Stefan as well. She was making us resent over each other because there were dances and parties, and we fought to go with her. And in the end Stefan betrayed me. She played both of us and I can't forgive him. Ever."

"What happened Damon?"

"He got her captured. She was in her room with him and she was drinking from him when my father walked in. He had suspected something, so he put vervain in my brothers drink. When she drank from him she started shrikeing terribley and my father came and chained him up."

He went quiet.

"What happened then?"

They were already rounding the other vampires up around the town, they were going to burn them in the original church. We talked to Katherines servant, she was a whitch. She had put a spell on the church so all the vampires servive. She had put a protection charm in the basement. All the vampires went into a tomb at the bottom of the church. If you don't get blood, you whither away like a raisin. But you can still be saved if given enough blood."

"So you got that crazy vampire out of the tomb?"

"Actually, No. Do you remember Elena's friend Bonnie? She is the ancester of Katherine's servant. Before they put the vampires in the tomb Emily, the servant, had made a deal with me. As long as I made sure her ancestry line staid safe, she would put a protection charm on Katherine for me. Well I had Stefan and Elena talk to Emily through Bonnie. Emily said Katherine wasn't even in the tomb."

"What happened, how did she get out?"

"I don't know Bella. It scares me."

"So before I ask my next question, how do humans get turned to vampires anyway?"

"Well it's pretty simple. You have to have vampire blood in you. And then you have to die."

"Wait, so both you and Stefan exchanged blood with Katherine. Then what? Did you commit suicide to get turned or something?"

"No not exactly. You see, I didn't even want to become a vampire. But first, how we did die. Katherine was chained up in this cage and Stefan and I were trying to free her in the night. Someone had shot us in the back."

"Who was it?"

"My dad. he had shot to kill. He left us there, and chained Katherine back up and left. Emily found us and sat with us until we had woke. He didn't know we would turn, so he didn't bother, he wanted it to look like an accident."

"So you woke as a vampire?"

"No, we didn't. Emily explained to us that we had to drink human blood to complete the transformation"  
>"So what happened."<p>

"She also explained that if you didn't drink you would eventually die for good. Stefan wanted to drink but I didn't. He pretty much forced me too. So I made a promise after I had officially turned that I would torture him for all eternally. That is why he is so sensitive about what he is."

"What I want to know is why Elena looks exactly like Katherine."

"To explain this in short, Katherine had gotten pregnant, in like the 1500s. So you know how discrasfull that was. After she gave birth they sent the baby away. Elena and Katherine are Dopplegangers. It means-"

"I know what it means. Katherine is her great great great great great great-"

"Yes, lots of greats grandmother. I have to say, you reacted so much smoother than Elena did about this."

"How did she react?" I asked.

"When she learned about the Doppleganger or about vampires?" He asked sarcasticly.

"Both."

"Terrible. She wouldn't talk to Stefan for a long time when he told her what he was."

"Wasn't he afraid he would lose her?"

"Yeah, he was. But it was her saftey. And besides they agreed to not keap sectets fom each other. Or something."  
>"Weren't you afraid you would lose me too."<p>

"Yes, of course but I could tell you wuld take it smoothly."

"You said something about you were the real vampire, unlike the Cullens. What do you mean?"

"You know the Cullens are vampires by now don't you? Well they become vampires differanly from us. We are the original vampires. We came directly from the original Vampire family. The Cullens started out from a whitch curse, they are still vampires but a differant species."

"What do you mean."

"Ok, it's like this, their are all kinds of species, werewolfs, vampires. They're are differant kinds of werewolfs, ones from indian tribes, and ones from again. whitch curses. If you betray a whitch, they will curse you with either a vampire or werewolf. The Cullen's got changed from someone with a whitches curse."

"So how do they become vampires?"

"Just being biten, simple. But if they go out into daylight they sparkle, so they are kinda made fun of by real vampires. That is why our kinds don't get along well, it is kind of like segregation."

"But how do they go out in the daylight, and you for that matter."

"I don't know how they go out in the daylight really. Something about the younger girl has a power to keep them from sparkling in the sun. As for us if we go out in the daylight we burn, unless we have a ring from a whitch."

"Ok, I'm confused."

"I am sorry Bella, I-"

"It is ok Damon. so what do you mean by powers."

"The cold ones, Edwards kind. they all have special powers they get from their human life, like mind reading, or future seeing, or asserting feelings on others."

"Someone mentioned you and Jasper knowing eachother. How?"

"The civil war. Vampires were heavily involved in the war. Vampires would use people in the war if they were strong or if they liked something about them they would change them. They were cold ones. Jasper's vampire changed him and liked his attitiude so he was in charge of making sure he found good humans for vampires."

"Why did they change them in the first place?" I asked, confused.

"Blood. They were afraid they would run out of blood supply so they would build up an army of vampires to take over large towns. Like Phoenix."

"So you were almost changed by Jasper?"

"Well, kinda, I heard what was going on, they were in Texas and I was farther away, but I heard talk about what was happening, so I left and went back home. But before that Jasper's army was moving my way and I ran into Jasper some how. I was a human, he was a vampire, I was scared, but my cocky attitude got me away. Well really I was supposed to bring back other humans for him. I wasn't going to do it of course, but he believed me. So I got away. So I kind of knew what Katherine was, but I was intrigued by her. With her compulsion you couldn't be affraid anyway."

Damon was so-differant. He had been a jerk the whole time. But when he talks to me he is nicer than Stefan. I know I should be scared of him, but he wont hurt me.

"Bella, I- I have to tell-"

"Damon I lOVE you SO much. I don't care what you are. I love you."

"Bella that is what I was gonna say, I never wanna live without you. I love you so much."

"Oh, good, I thought you would say something like "As much as I love you I can't be with you in for sake of your health." I said sarcasticly.

"Bella you don't realize how much you complete me."

"No, but I have the same feeling. But Damon, I am alot younger than you. What are we gonna do, Charlie is a cop."

"Bella, did you not learn anything. I have mind control."

"NO Damon, I don't want you to ever compulse anyone I love or myself."

"But Bella-"

"I said no Damon."

"Ok, fine." Then he started to lean in close and then he kissed me, very sweetly. Then he leaned back into his possision.

"Bella, wanna watch the sun rise with me. Out on the roof?"

"We wont make it." I said.

"Oh yes we will, here climb on my back and hold on." He said. He started for the window.

"Damon, oh my gosh." Then we were out the window, in the blink of an eye we were on top of the roof. Damon had ran up the wall of the hotel. He stood me on my own feet but thankfully he held onto me. He didn't want me to puke.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ok." He sat dowm on the ground and pulled me next to him. The sun was barley up. The sky was dimly lit by blue light from the darkness. On one side of the sky the moon lit up the sky, and the other the sun was starting to light it up.

"Bella, your more beautiful than the sight infront of us."

I wanted to kiss him, but he had beat me to the punch. Not exactly. Instead of my lips he bit my neck. I was surprised. It hust so bad, but I didn't mind. I loved him. I wanted him to feal better. I felt light headed. I smiled. But he was off me before he ended up taking to much.

"Bella thank you so much. Thank you for that. Your blood is so good."

"Well I am glad you liked it."

"I did. Now lets get up to your room." He had me back on his back and down to my room in seconds. He laid me on my bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed, breakfast will help your head ache." Then he was out the door. It felt like someone landed on my bed. I turned over. The person had long thick curls. Sassy boots.

"Elena?" She smiled, very scary like.

"Wrong." She had bitten her wrist and shoved it in my mouth. There was nothing I could do to keep it out. Then she had a pillow over my face and I was out. I was dead.

%^%%^%%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

**DUU DUU DUUUUU**

**So guys, what do you think, I know alot of you have waited a long time for this. I finally got the courage and idea to do the next chapter. IF anyone wants to work on the next chapter with me please tell me, or it will probably be months for another chapter again. And reviews, lots of reviews will help. Please tell me what you think, what it needs, what you think will happen to Bella when she wakes up. **


End file.
